


poolin' around

by thisainthannah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bottom George, Boyfriends, DNF, Gream - Freeform, Hotel, Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vacation, dreamnotfound, they seggs in the pool, they're kinda sus lol, top dream, vanilla LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisainthannah/pseuds/thisainthannah
Summary: that awkward moment when you're horny at the hotel pool
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 47





	poolin' around

**Author's Note:**

> this is smut. no other warning. just two gays in the water having ass sex in the hotel pool during sunset. goodnight

Dream's POV

Our vacation was going well so far. George and I were having the time of our lives in the hills, getting drunk and partying and shit. Just normal things you do on vacation with your boyfriend.

We'd just gotten back from the restaurant we were eating at, and decided to go for a swim. Pool and maybe hot tub after- the hotel we were staying at had both indoor. It was a nice ass place.

It had a mirror on the ceiling above the bed. I thought it was a skylight at first, but I was horribly fucking wrong. I didn't realize it was a mirror until I woke up in the middle of the night to George's sleeping reflection staring at me, and it scared the shit out of me.

But we shalln't get into that today. Anyways, we were heading off to the pool. George looked as hot as ever in his blue swim trunks. I was so tempted to just make out with him right then and there. But that wouldn't be very appropriate, now would it?

We also aren't gonna get into the trail of hickeys that I'd left a few nights before, and the... fuck it, the boner I had because of them. Because yet again, that's not very family-friendly.

"Come onn, baby!" George groaned as I took my sweet time getting out of the car. "I wanna go swim!"

"So you wanna get wet?" I joked, and his face went slightly pink. If there's anything that flustered him, it was sex jokes.

"Shut up, whore."

I laughed at him, but winked, and playfully slapped his ass. His perfect ass.

"Don't be like that," he said, slapping me back. We made our way into the pool and started splashing one another and shit. How cute. Two gays in the water.

"I'm gonna fucking drown you," George said with a laugh. His adorable little laugh.

"You look cute," I told him, and he splashed me.

"You look hot."

Stop it, or else I'm gonna rail you right here in this hotel pool.

"You're talking?" I smirked, and he ducked under the water. Off-topic, but the water flopped his hair around, and by god was it hot. George went rather quiet after I said that, so I continued.

"You look so good, sitting there covered in my hickeys."

"Dreeeam, we're in public!" he said, blushing furiously. God. You're so fucking hot.

"Okay, and? I don't see anyone out here besides us. We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure baby." I smirked at him, and he bit his lip as he swam over to me. We were in the deeper end of the pool and he was struggling to keep afloat, so he wrapped his legs around my waist, and his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you trying to choke me?" I said as I adjusted his arm's position around my neck.

"Depends on how you mean it."

"George!" I laughed at his attempt at being dominant. "You bitch ass."

He laughed as our eyes locked. He looked so beautiful in the setting sun, beads of water dripping off of his gorgeous face and chocolate hair.

"You're so beautiful," I told him, and without hesitation, he kissed me. His lips basically flew onto mine. He hummed in delight as I bit his perfect lips, and ran a hand through his hair. Soon, I'd drifted us over to the side, and pinned him against the wall of the pool. I brought my lips down to his neck and left more hickeys.

He moaned desperately as I found a spot he liked, and it was so hot. My hands traced figures up and down his back as we made out in the pool, and I could very much feel something of his poking me in the stomach as I pushed him into the wall with my hips, sliding a knee in between his legs later for steadiness.

The hand I had on his back made its way to his swim shorts, rimming the waistband and tugging on it. George was basically begging for me to touch him, to make him feel good.

"You want it?" I asked him, and he whined in response. "Then beg for it."

"P-please," he said weakly as I grinded into him. He's interrupted by his own moans.

"Good," I purred, and slid my hand down his shorts, and began to pleasure him. Make my baby feel good.

"Mmhm," he moaned. "Clay- ah!" He only used my real name when A) we were fighting, or B) when I was making him scream it.

"Come on baby, moan for me." He let out another string of desperate moans as I continued working on his dick, making him come into my hand and his shorts.

Until I decided it was my turn.

"Down," I instructed as we swam over to the shallower end of the pool, and he immediately got on his knees in the water. My little mermaid.

As if it were muscle memory, he tugged at my shorts, and I pulled them down for him. His eyes widened at the sight of my hardened dick, and he took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and tracing over my slit.

"Fuck, George..." I moaned as he took my cock deeper in his throat, tightening around it. His spit moisturized it like lotion, the lotion that I used when I fucking jacked off to his Instagram photos when we were teenagers.

I moaned more as he masterly sucked my dick, and eventually came in his mouth. It all slid down his throat. I wanted so desperately to fuck him at this very moment.

George and I made out some more before he told me those words I so desperately wanted to hear.

"Fuck me, please, Clay."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I responded as I pinned him back to the pool wall, this time with him facing the sunset.

"You ready?" I asked, and he nodded, so I slipped a finger inside of him. One became two, and two to three. George moaned so fucking loud, it was incredible. I curled my fingers inside of him, hitting his sweet spot, and he fucking screamed my name like I'd shot him.

After this, I removed my fingers from him, and he whined at the loss, but not for long.

"This is gonna hurt, baby. Are you sure you want it?"

"Please. I need it."

With this, I spread his legs and positioned myself at his entrance, sliding myself into his ass. He moans at the sudden presence, and I do as I feel his walls tighten around me.

"Oh, George, you feel so good," I said, and he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Ugh, Clay," he moaned.

"You're doing so good, baby," I told him, and he smiled, eyes closed.

I finished inside of him, leaving him dripping with my cum, shorts at his ankles.

"Come on, let's go back to our room now," I tell him, helping him walk. He smiles as he pulls his shorts up, and we grab our things and head back to the hotel.


End file.
